


New Life in Rio

by Orca478



Series: New Life in....... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: Again, Birds being good parents, But this time in Rio, Civil War Team Iron Man, Death is not amused, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Humans being bad parents, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Minor, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Steve is heading towards a very painful death, Steve kills Tony in Siberia, Takes place during the first Rio movie, The brutal murder of Team Cap, WinterFrost - Freeform, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: It’s said that once a person dies, it’s reborned into another compeltly different being.That happened to Tony when he was killled by Steve, but no one said you are reborned human all the time.Tony is reborned as a chick, of the almost extinct spix macaw. An orphan chick.And it just happens to be, that the other two remaining, are a young adult male, and a young adult female, who are also alone, and are brought to the same place that he is. The musical city of Rio.Will Tony find a true family in this new life ?Too bad Steve tries to stop that. Life for him and the rogues is not good, they are constantly bashed and humiliated and Steve is sick of it.So when he and his team, as well as SHIELD. Learn by a disguise Loki of the truth, they go on this delusional quest to bring Tony back, not caring he is just a baby now.Steve should have really thought things threw.Birds of blue feathers, always stick together.Oh and Steve, NEVER mess with a mother.
Relationships: Blu/Jewel (Rio)
Series: New Life in....... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	New Life in Rio

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of New Life in....is here. Don't worry. I'll update this one day, the the Ice Age one on the other. I am doing this funny stories to counter the seriousness of "The Color of Sunrise" to level things up. 
> 
> You might notice that the summary is similar to New Life in the Ice Age. That's because it's similar, Tony dies, is reborn into a baby, and Loki somehow tricks the delusional Team Cap that he is still here. Oh and of course, they will all meet their gruesome ends. 
> 
> This time however, we are going threw the events of the first Rio, meaning baby Tony is in for an adventure. 
> 
> But it will have a happy ending, for him and Loki of course. 
> 
> Oh and a common thing. Steve faces the wrath of motherhood.

“MY MERCHANT !”

Lady Death came in Siberia and saw her precious merchant dead.

“Oh no, that stupid steroid freak will get it, when he dies I’ll send his soul to the most painful place, and then he’ll return as a flower that everyone steps on.”

“Relax Sister, he needs to die first.”

Lady Life came to her side.

“He killed my merchant !”

“And if we play our cards well, he will die soon.”

“What do you mean ?”

“This poor boy hasn’t gotten the love he deserves. Do you want the new him to grow up were he will have everything, and also we’ll lead the ones that hurt him to pain and misery ?”

“Ohhhh Yeah, tell me where I send my precious soul.”

"Have you thought about him not being a human. Not depending off a suit to fly ?" 

"What, you are gonna make him reborn as a bird ?" 

"Yep. It just happens that I know two perfect parents that will be good for him. Not like the shitty ones he had." 

"Oh I am tutoring them in hell." 

"Anyway, time to turn this fella, in a little blue feathered cutie." 

"Dr. Montero look !" A man called. 

"I'm coming, what is it !" Tulio Montero said running. 

"The egg we found abandoned, you will never guess what it is !" 

"What is it, an owl, a green macaw, a penguin WHAT THE !" 

In front of him, was a baby spix. 

"Imposible. The only ones left were supposed to be Jewel and the one in Minnesota." 

He started dancing in joy. 

"But this is great, this is fantastic ! Quickly. Let's make sure he is alright." 

He gently picked the chick up. 

"There there. Don't worry, I am Tulio, your friend. I will have you clean up, and sent to Jewel in an instant." 

"Jewel, are you sure ?" 

"Yes. She is a spix like him. And there is nothing like the love of a mother." 

Jewel was desperate to get out. She hated being in a cage, to be limited to fly in a small space.

Humans already took her family, why did they want to take her freedom ?" 

Just then, she heard the door of her cage open. 

"Ok, what now !" 

She flew to attack whoever came in, but however.....

There was no chick, but rather, a small chick....just like her. One she just scared the crap out off. 

"Oh my, I am so sorry little one !" She picked it with her wings. "I didn't mean to scare you." She soothed the child who was crying. 

"So you were left alone as well eh ?" She looked at his small body. "Well, you are certainly a cutie. And a boy from what i am seeing." 

The chick stopped crying and curled in her feathers. 

"Aww. You know. I am alone as well. I have nobody. What do you say if you and I stick together ?" 

The child just responded by curling farther. 

"Poor little one. I'll take care of you. I promise. Now all I need is a name.......oh, I know. How about Tony ? I like that name too." 

The chick just made a pleased sound. 

"Tony it is then. Oh and don't worry. Anyone tries to hurt you, they are getting it." 

Death smiled as the mother said the last part.

“You will get the life you deserve with her, and soon you will get your new father as well., As for Rogers, he will get what is coming to him.”

“DOWN WITH SHIELD, DOWN WITH THE AVENGERS !”

“STEVE ROGERS IS NOT MY CAPTAIN !”

“THE AVENGERS MURDERERS !”

“JUSTICE FOR TONY STARK !”

“JUSTICE FOR IRONMAN !”

Steve watched as the protesters gathered around the compound.

This was not how he thought things would go.

When he saved Bucky in Siberia. He reunited with Fury and Hill, he rejected the Panther’s offer of asylum, they don’t need it.

They went, saved his team, and regrouped.

They had a plan. Tony’s actions have proven he is to dangerous to be left on check, so they are gonna have to keep him at the base, where he can be supervised.

So they left to collect him, he and Steve were gonna have a long talk.

But then the news came in.

Tony died in Siberia.

As a final act on revenge, FRIDAY released the footage.

And everything went to hell.

Steve and Bucky were blamed for his death, despite the fact that he attacked first.

Then more footage of their interactions with Tony came out, and they were called abusers, bullies. Everything that Steve stood against.

He can’t believe this is how it ended.

He was doing the right thing, of only Tony had listened, why can’t anyone see that if he had just listened then none of this would happen.

But when he said that in tv, everyone looked at him as he was crazy. They called him for disrespecting the dead.

Steve has a court date for the murder of Tony, one he knows will go out with him being cleared.

They do have some problems. Potts gave them the compound, but she cut all funding, no matter how much they asked. She didn’t give them a penny.

They have no gear to work with.

They were hated by the public each day more and more.

They weren’t treated as heroes, they were treated as enemies.

This was so unfair, and the man that could fix it, is gone. Letting them deal with his mistakes.

“Steve, we need to go to another meeting, to plan how to deal with this public unrest.” Natasha said.

“I’m coming Nat.”

It’s just a matter of time, soon they will be heroes again.

He is sure of it, he will live the life of glory once again.

As Jewel carried Tony too a branch. A man looked over the window. 

“So this is your all new life Stark, perfect.”

Loki has to admit Earth isn't bad. Thor is right, there are a lot of good things here. He specially likes the city of Rio de Janeiro. 

But it will also be his perfect place, for his revenge.

Stark’s dead, this is a totally new being. A chick of an almost extinct species, getting adopted by a mother. 

Good for him, the Captain and his crew won’t see it that way.

It’s their turn to die too.

Only Loki can fake death after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ROUND OF BRUTAL DEAHTS FOR TEAM CAP, WOOOHOOO ! 
> 
> I will always be salty. Forever. 
> 
> So, as always, I like to now what are your ideas.   
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeoG_yjso6NSZjz5nQFWfcOOhM-eP4kHjwwroDr3Yowhzt2Ow/viewform
> 
> Write any idea you have for a "New Life in...." story, you can even write how you want Team Cap to go.


End file.
